


Subtle as a Storm

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Tony, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Loud Sex, M/M, Married Tony Stark/Thor, Poor Pepper Potts, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Top Thor, consort tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: On Asgard it would have been more than obvious that Tony was Thor's. Maybe he was being too subtle? That was the only possible reason for why mortalskept touching his husband.





	Subtle as a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This...got out of hand. I have no idea what happened but this happened and now I'm posting it. Basically another excuse for ThunderIron smut. It's not like the world can have too much of it, right? 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : O5 - Possessive Behavior
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Might give Loki some love in the next one.~~

Thor missed having Loki around the most in these moments. He could always count on his brother to turn something heading towards boredom into delightful, amusing chaos despite Thor’s halfhearted protests whenever Loki did it right in front of him. 

He could use some magical snakes right about now. Unfortunately his brother had not been welcome at this particular event. Pepper had made sure to remind him of that fact more times than she had taken to reminding Tony about the gala itself.

The gala, though it reminded him of countless royal obligations across the Nine, had slipped well past boring over an hour ago. He listened halfheartedly as the mortals around him continued asking shallow questions about his father’s vaults, the wealth of Asgard and how Earth measured up.

Occasionally a question about the Avengers and past battles was asked but they seemed more focused on gold.

Thor’s eyes flicked up, scanning across the mortals spinning and dancing to soft music, to see Tony surrounded by a group of admirers. It was nothing new. Tony held more than enough titles on Earth to garner attention for any one of them. Thor was no stranger to it.

He had never found himself wanting for company at each celebration he attended. Warriors and royalty always drew in interested admirers. As Tony was Earth’s closest thing to a Prince of Midgard and an impressive warrior it wasn’t a surprise.

It didn’t stop the lightning inside of him from surging when someone became far too familiar with _his_ husband. His bonded and recently announced Consort.

The sight of someone stepping closer, too close with a familiar look on their face, while laying a hand suggestively on Tony had something dark, something _ugly_ , coiling inside of him. A low, rolling boom of thunder sounded.

Tony was _his_ husband. He was Thor’s Consort set to rule at Thor’s side until he passed the throne down to one of their children.

Thor narrowed his eyes on the hand moving lower as Tony continued talking to the group around him. It was likely Tony hadn’t even noticed. It happened often that Tony would get involved in a story and lose complete track of what was happening around him. He had pulled Tony onto his lap during one such time and Tony hadn’t noticed until he had paused for breath.

“Excuse me.”

He nodded to the group, stepped through them and moved across the room. The mortals parted for him without a word, several eyes turning to follow his progress, as Thor headed towards Tony.

The hand resting suggestively on _his_ Tony, far too low, moved even lower. Outside a storm started to roll in, lightning flashing across the sky and a rolling _boom_ had a few guests jumping with nervous laughter.

On Asgard such transgressions against the Crown Prince’s husband and Consort would be punished publicly if anyone was foolish enough to show such familiarity.

Thor didn’t hesitate. He stepped right up to Tony, arm reaching out and curling around his waist, to tug his husband against his side where Tony belonged. “Hey, Thundercat.” Tony smiled at him, easily pressing against him with a sigh, as though he had merely been waiting for Thor to show up.

It was likely he had been waiting.

He offered a smile in return and leaned down to press his lips to Tony’s, eyes opening to lock with the mortal who had _thought_ he could touch _his Tony_ before he focused once again on kissing his husband, as Thor showed them exactly who Tony belonged to.

It seemed that some mortals willfully ignored obvious claims and Thor was not interested in entertaining such trespasses. He _knew_ that a press conference had been held to announce their wedding on Asgard. There was no excuse for _anyone_ to place hands on Tony or to attempt to lure his husband away.

Thor pulled back, took in Tony’s flushed cheeks and eyes hooded with pleasure, before glancing to see the group staring at them. He could see jealousy, arousal, shock and amusement.

The one who had been touching _his_ Tony was looking at him with pure annoyance and obvious jealousy.

He might be a Prince but Thor was not above so obviously staking his claim.

“Someone missed me.” Tony responded cheekily, “I’ll try not to leave you alone for too long next time, Sparky.” It was a light tease. “I was just telling them about our last fight.”

Thor nodded and listened as Tony turned back to his audience, charming them effortlessly and drawing out laughs, as he spun a tale easily. It was times like these when Thor truly noticed his brother was not the only one with a silver tongue.

The two of them would have the Nine on their knees and not one person would realize it until it was too late.

A smile quirked his lips at the thought.

Most wouldn’t be too impressed with that line of thinking but Thor had grown up with an appreciation for chaos and silver tongued geniuses. Some of his favorite quests through the Nines ended in complete chaos and pandemonium.

He stayed next to Tony, occasionally offering his own thoughts, until Pepper came over, hand softly resting on his arm, to guide him towards the group she’d just come from. “Tony will be fine. We’re trying to build up the Avengers’ image and I have some people who would love to meet the God of Thunder.”

* * *

Allowing Pepper to whisk him away had clearly been a mistake. He could see a buxom woman wearing Iron Man’s colors grinning at Tony with a flirtatious smile painted on her dark red lips.

Ever the charming gentleman Tony offered a nod in response and Thor watched as they joined the others dancing.

“She’s another heiress.” Pepper murmured next to him, “Nothing to worry about. Tony isn’t interested in anyone but his handsome Prince Charming.” She patted his arm, “He’s always going to be popular at these events.”

It was _fine_ until the mortals decided to overstep. Thor did _not_ share. He certainly wasn’t going to share Tony with mortals who wanted to use Tony for his wealth, his power or his name.

He’d swiftly learned that was almost always the case.

Few were well intentioned unless they were children who were genuine in their awe of Iron Man or the ones who aspired to be engineers like Tony Stark.

The _heiress_ leaned close, lips brushing against Tony’s ear as they danced, and Pepper’s attempt at keeping his attention on the people she was trying to introduce him to was lost.

Maybe he was being too subtle? Clearly the public announcement about their marriage and, now, Thor’s presence at Tony’s side were not enough to dissuade others.

Thor offered a smile to Pepper, watched her eyes widen slightly in realization, before he was slipping away again and moving through the dancing pairs towards his husband.

They turned and Thor easily maneuvered Tony so that he was tugged from the heiress, leaving her standing alone on the dance floor, before Thor swept him up into a dance and carried him away.

“Thanks for the save.” Tony breathed out, “I promised Pepper I wouldn’t cause a scene but I can never get out of dancing with a few of them every time I come to one of these things.”

Thor stepped easily, guiding Tony through each dance step, as they moved among the rest of the dancing pairs. It was graceful, elegant and Thor was sure his Mother would love the sweetness of the music.

“They’re exceptionally bold tonight.”

Tony grimaced, “It’s the guest list, unfortunately. This particular gala has a lot of New York’s ‘elite’ and social climbers.”

“You’re taken.”

“Doesn’t matter to them.” Tony rolled his eyes, “They’re greedy and hungry for more. Unfortunately they don’t care that I’m married let alone to a gorgeous alien Prince.” He grinned, “I’m sure you have some like them on Asgard.”

Thor nodded, “Yes. Loki often used tricks to discourage it. Were he here now I would have little problem encouraging him to…enjoy himself.”

“Magic is good for all kinds of things, huh?”

“He would have already grown bored of this gala and turned towards his magic.” Thor slowly guided them closer to the edge of the dancing couples, “More than one guest would have already found themselves cursed or their clothing switched with their partner’s. The drinks would have been tampered with…the particularly… _persistent_ ones would have found themselves the worse off. Sometimes curses were permanent for the ones Loki felt slighted by.”

Tony grinned, “The more you tell me about your brother the more I want to tempt him back to Earth.”

Thor could see one of the men he’d noticed watching Tony earlier admiring Tony’s ass. Social climbers. He knew what Loki would say about his restraint, knew his brother would goad and tease, until he acted. It would be worse considering Tony was his husband.

It was easy to guide Tony down the closest hallway, into the first unlocked room, when Tony was all too happy to follow.

* * *

Pepper had lost track of _both_ of them. Something like dread started to fill her. Tony had been behaving all night, charming guests and making everyone feel special, while Thor had attracted the rest of the attention.

She had noticed the god wasn’t enjoying the sight of people putting their hands on Tony, pressing close and wearing very familiar expressions that did little to hide exactly _what_ they wanted from Tony.

In the past Tony would have happily given it to them and in the morning she would have been kicking one or more out of his house, sending them along, as Tony tinkered in his workshop.

Not anymore.

Not since he had entered into a stable, long-term relationship with a literal god who very clearly didn’t share and had finally, surprisingly, settled down into a marriage bound in actual magic. Thor’s obvious annoyance at guests touching Tony was, kind of, adorable but it was not going to help build good PR or raise money.

She smiled at the CEO in front of her, listening as the group she’d been drawn into gossiped, while light and playful music played for those dancing. There was something in the background, some kind of sound, she could almost hear but Pepper ignored it in favor of focusing on the conversation around her.

The elegant atmosphere was _shattered_ by a very obvious sound.

A loud, wrecked _moan_.

_God no._

Pepper’s eyes darted around the room looking for Tony’s familiar form or Thor’s towering one. Both were completely absent and the moans were getting louder, echoing tellingly from a nearby hallway.

**_Thor! Oh fuck. Ohhhhh yes yes yes!_ **

Horror. That’s what she felt. Absolute horror.

The moans, the wrecked begging and _Thor’s name_ were echoing out into the big, beautiful room hosting the gala. It was drowning out the sweet music, turning heads and Pepper flushed with mortification.

_I’m going to kill **both** of them. Intergalactic incident or not._

There was no way in Hell Rhodey was getting away with bowing out next time those two came together. She was not dealing with this mortification by herself. Rhodey needed to suffer right along with her.

At least then she might have a hope of preventing something like  _this_ from happening again.

_Does Tony have to sound like he's enjoying it **that** much?_

* * *

Thor had enjoyed the softer, sweeter sex they had indulged in up until Tony had become far more durable with Idunn’s wedding gift. Now he had the freedom of not holding back and he was going to use that to his full advantage now.

Tony was bent over, fingers curled in velvet cushions, with his ass pushed back and his legs spread apart. His suit pants were bunched around his right ankle where they had caught on his foot, his left leg was completely free and his suit was rucked up where he was braced.

“Thor Thor Thor Thor!” his name came out in that beautifully wrecked, strung out tone that filled the room and practically swelled as Tony’s pleasure built. Thor had made sure to find the right angle and immediately started nailing Tony’s prostate until _his_ gorgeous husband was practically wailing.

His fingers curled at Tony’s hip, holding tight enough to leave bruises on Tony’s tan skin, as Tony shoved back into him trying to meet each thrust.

“Please, Thor, please please please.”

“Not until I say.”

The whine that earned had him grinning. There wasn’t a question that the mortals who thought they could touch _his_ beautiful Tony could hear them. Outside their storm built with Tony’s pleasure, lightning arced through the clouds with each moan and rain soaked the Earth as they moved together.

“To whom do you belong?”

“You! You you you.”

“My name?”

“Thor. Thor Thor Thor. Yours, always yours, please Thor please please please.”

Thor leaned over Tony, their bodies pressed together and his hips stilling, to breath against Tony’s ear where that _heiress_ had whispered something suggestive earlier. “Can you come untouched for me?”

“Yes.” Tony’s head moved in a jerky nod when he leaned back, “Yes. Move? Please move?”

“Very well.”

Thor moved back, hands shifting back to Tony’s waist, before he started thrusting again. Moans, groans and wrecked sounding begging spilled out of Tony in a beautiful litany of pleasure that had Thor satisfied with his husband’s enjoyment.

His pace picked up, the smack of skin on skin filling the room, as he thrust deep on each snap of his hips. Every brush to Tony’s prostate had the sounds in the room swelling louder and louder.

Tony clenched around him, tight and hot, as he shuddered and jerked.

He let lightning dance along his skin, teasing Tony’s, as his beautiful, brilliant Consort came with a strangle moan of _Thor’s_ name.

Underneath him Tony went limp, panting and whining, while Thor picked up his pace until he was slamming deep, hips jerking, as he came with a groan of bliss. “What the fuck was that?” Tony looked at him with satisfaction and amusement. “Not complaining but usually we manage to make it to the car.”

Thor brushed a kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades.

“Can I not simply want my husband?”

Tony gave him a look that told Thor that he knew it wasn’t just that but Thor merely offered a look of innocence and relished the way it had a grin pulling at Tony’s lips.

“You can. I’m hardly going to turn down mind-blowing sex from my ridiculously hot husband.” Thor was pretty sure Tony was going to ask again, later. He knew how curious his husband was and Thor wasn’t embarrassed by his reaction.

This thumb idly stroked over the marks at Tony’s hips, soothing, before he rolled his hips back. Tony groaned when Thor pulled out, watching his release lazily leaking out of Tony and nodding with satisfaction.

His husband.

 _His_.

Tony looked around and shrugged, “Think we can leave? We’ve been here long enough…right?” he looked hopeful, wrecked and well fucked, but absolutely hopeful.

In front of him Tony started attempting to get dressed, smoothing out wrinkles and tucking his shirt in as best he could. It was more than obvious _what_ he’d been doing even if Thor wasn’t completely sure that everyone at the gala had _heard_ Tony thoroughly enjoying himself.

On Asgard having a partner so freely showing their enjoyment and pleasure was considered not only a compliment but a sign of their partner’s skill in the bedroom.

Tony often and enthusiastically paid him such compliments. Thor had almost felt bad for keeping everyone awake on their wedding night but he could hardly be blamed for not being able to keep his hands to himself when Tony looked so gorgeous, officially bonded to him, laid out on his bed.

It was obvious his silence had gotten to Tony, “We leave early and I’ll totally ride you in the car.” His eyes had flicked down and Thor knew he was already hardening again, ready for another round. “Deal?” big brown eyes looked up at him as though Thor would deny Tony anything.

“Of course.” He pulled Tony in for a kiss, fingers mussing Tony’s hastily fixed hair, before he pulled back and took in the proof of his claim.

Kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, bright eyes, mussed hair, an obvious mark on Tony’s neck and wrinkled clothing. No one would question exactly what they’d been doing.

“Great!” Tony grinned before waiting as Thor tucked himself back in his pants, absently brushed at his own wrinkled clothing and then watched as Tony walked with obvious care. When they finally stepped out of the room, his arm loosely looped around Tony, he mentally grinned at all of the eyes trained on them.

It was clear his message had been heard loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...that's what I did (whether it is a hit or miss remains to be seen). I took the Possessive Behavior square and I just...ran with it. Initially I was thinking Bucky or Loki for this one (I can see both more readily with possessive behaviors) but I hadn't really written ThunderIron with possessiveness tossed in so here we are! Also married!ThunderIron because YES.
> 
> More ThunderIron smut, Pepper wishing the floor would open up and swallow her and Tony having no idea that every guest at the gala heard him thoroughly enjoying himself with his husband.
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
